Getting Tortured/Gallery
Gallery Images IMG_0416.JPG|Michonne getting tortured and getting beaten up by Farren and getting choked by her Not the Birdy Boiler!!.jpg|Zazu getting tortured by the hyenas by putting him in the birdy boiler IMG_0441.JPG|Stefan Salvatore gets tortured by Gloria burning him and stabbing him with the wooden stakes and leaving them on him IMG_0443.GIF|Merle Dixon gets tortured by the Governor by getting bitten by him and ripping his fingers off IMG_0444.JPG|Glenn Rhee gets tortured by Negan after he bashed his head in with Lucille leaving him suffer from his injuries and staggering until Negan finally bashed him again killing him DarkWing Duck's 2nd torture.jpeg|Darkwing Duck being tortured by Negaduck Balto pummeled by Steele.jpg|Balto mercilessly pummeled by Steele. Flik getting beaten by Thumper.png|Flik getting mercilessly pummeled by Thumper. Bob Parr tortured.jpg|Mr. Incredible getting electrocuted by Syndrome's restraints. Odie tortured.jpg|Odie being tortured with a shock collar by Happy Chapman. IMG_0516.PNG|Danny Phantom getting tortured by Vlad by giving him the Ghost Stinger Quasi tortured.jpg|Quasimodo getting cruelly tormented by the festival mob after the soldiers cause the crowd to turn against him. IMG_0422.JPG|Goku getting crushed by Great Ape Vegeta in his hands IMG_0442.PNG|Gohan getting tortured by Cell giving him a bear hug Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.jpg|Goku getting tortured by Master Roshi with Thunder Shock Surprise. Videl_getting_crushed.png|Videl getting crushed by Spopovich in feet. IMG_0534.PNG|Gohan gets tortured by Vegeta by getting punched in the gut IMG_0572.PNG|Vegeta gets strangled to death and getting punched in the back by Frieza DB_2iNjV0AA6d8H.jpg|Goku gets tortured by Frieza by getting punched in the gut IMG_0698.PNG|Broken Jaw gets tortured by getting pinned down by the Torvosaurus and biting his abdomen IMG_7258.PNG|Sonic and his friends get tortured by Shadow (who was tricked by Dr. Eggman) Star-Wars-the-Last-Jedi-Snoke-Tortures-Rey.jpg|Rey getting tortured by Snoke. giphy.gif|Gizmo getting tortured by Mohawk. IMG_0760.PNG|Daryl Dixon gets tortured by getting beaten to death by Joe's group File:Luek_Skywalker_being_tortured_by_Emperor_Palpatine.png|Luke Skywalker getting sadistically tortured by Emperor Darth Sidious' Force Lightning after defiantly refusing to turn to the Dark Side. File:IMG_0736.JPG|Aladar getting hampered by Kron for wanting to help his friends when the Carnotaurs are approaching. IMG_0783.JPG|Jason Stackhouse gets repeated biting and scratching by turned werepanthers Crystal and Felton IMG_0835.PNG|Po gets tortured when Ke-Pa uses his telekinesis on him making him scream in pain IMG_0827.PNG|Shifu gets tortured by by Ke-Pa squeezing the life out of him from the funnel IMG 0556.PNG|Godzilla getting tortured by MechaGodzilla. IMG_0694.PNG|Papa Sharptooth getting overpowered by Plated Sharptooth. IMG_0695.GIF|Mama Sharptooth getting overpowered by Plated Sharptooth. Eddy_at_the_mercy_of_his_Brother.png|Eddy getting mercilessly beaten up by his brother. Shane McMahon tortured by Kane.png|Shane McMahon getting tortured by Kane. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg|Fagin getting tortured by Sykes for not having the money to pay his debts to the loan shark. Ozzy getting choked by Thrax.jpg|Ozzy getting sadistically strangled by Thrax with the DNA bead. The real Girl getting tortured for draining their Chemical X by Dick..png|The Powerpuff Girls having tortured for draining their Chemical X by a monsterous Dick. The_Marauder_electrocuting_Celebi_with_his_Spiderbot_claw.gif|Celebi gleefully electrocuted by the Iron-Masked Murauder. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Screenshot_0583.jpg|Inner Sensh getting tortured by Shitennou with their electrocution attacks IMG_1574.PNG|Leon Kennedy screams in agony when Osmund Saddler activate his powers on Leon Las Plague inside him Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.26.17_PM.jpg|Frank getting strangled by Douche. 65CDED5B-0A64-45E0-AF85-549E2FC796B7.gif|Chris getting tortured by Ace after he insulted him. Scales threatens the Queen.png|The Queen Cloudrunner being tortured by General Scales and the Sharpclaws about the whereabouts of Fox McCloud. Naruto Captured.png.png|Naruto having totured for absorbing Kurama's chakra by Momoshiki. Broly-goku ss.jpeg|Goku having face grabbed by Broly. Broly crushes Gohan.jpeg|Gohan having bearhugged by Broly much like Cell did. Horriblesubs-kill-la-kill-24-720p-mkv_snapshot_16-50_2014-03-28_15-58-08.jpg|Ryuko getting violently impaled by Ragyo. Spidey choked by Venom.jpg|Spider-Man being choked by Venom. Vile beating X.jpg|X having squashed by Vile. 1_by_strunton-dbo55xi.png|Raiden getting ruthlessly beaten up by Shao Kahn in the opening cutscene of the game. Eddie getting ripped by Riot.jpg|Venom getting ripped off of Eddie Brock by Riot. bandicam 2019-04-19 18-18-36-855.jpg|Bakugou Katsuki getting badly punched in stomach by All Might. bandicam 2019-04-19 18-18-02-417.jpg|Izuku Midoriya getting his back crushed by All Might by using New Hampshire Smash. Tumblr oojnokwCn51u57vwio3 540.png|Ashi getting electrocuted by the Dominator. Robocop being attacked.jpg|Robocop being brutally shot and nearly destroyed by Lt. Hedgecock and the SWAT team after Lt. Hedgecock followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him, before Officer Anne Lewis intervenes and puts it to a stop. Robin tortured by the Joker.jpg|In the original uncut version, Robin getting tortured by the Joker. WALL-E tortured.png|WALL-E being electrocuted by AUTO. Kevin gets bit by alpha.jpg|Kevin getting bit on the leg by Alpha. brainwashed Robin electrocuting Starfire.jpg|Starfire gets electrocuted by the brainwashed Robin Gingy tortured by Farquaad.jpg|Gingy was tortured by Lord Farquaad about the whereabouts of the Fairy Tale creatures. energy absorption.png|Godzilla getting tortured by King Ghidorah. Videos Huang Gai Is Tortured (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Huang Gai getting tortured by Zhou Yu's guards. The Plague Dogs (opening scene)|Rowf being abused by the whitecoats for a water immersion experiment. White Fang (1991) White Fang vs German Shepherd|White Fang being tortured to become a fighting dog. Category:Galleries